


И рождественские звезды

by Doriana_Grey



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-25 19:55:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13220064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doriana_Grey/pseuds/Doriana_Grey
Summary: Канун Рождества, вся семья собирается в Норе.





	И рождественские звезды

До Сочельника оставалось всего три дня, когда Молли принималась за работу. Конечно, Артур считал, что не «всего три дня», а «еще три дня», но Молли его не слушала. В пустом доме было так одиноко и тоскливо, а выросшие дети возвращались в покинутое гнездо так редко, что сердце Молли сжималось от тоски уже в момент их приезда – как предчувствие скорой разлуки.

Но Рождество – это был особый праздник, в который вся семья собиралась в Норе. И Молли знала, что их влечет тот особый домашний уют, который могла создать только она, запах свежей выпечки, корицы и гвоздики.

– Рано еще, – увещал жену Артур, возвращаясь с работы и качая головой, разглядывая суетящуюся супругу, чьи руки, словно пудрой, были припорошены мукой. На самом деле он говорил это по привычке, потому что оживленно пекущая рождественские сладости Молли нравилась ему куда больше, чем тоскующая и одиноко поджидающая его в кресле с вязанием.

Молли всё равно его не слышала. Он бормотала себе под нос рецепты, стараясь ничего не забыть.

Тонкое, хрустящее и невероятно хрупкое миндальное печенье – для старшей невестки. Флер сама такая тоненькая и хрупкая, не иначе бережет фигуру, которая ни капли не изменилась после рождения дочери – Молли отогнала крошечного червячка зависти, продолжая толочь в ступке миндальную муку. 

Миндальное печенье – с легкой горечью и сильным ароматом, со слегка кремовой корочкой, печенье, которое настолько капризное, что стоит отвлечься на мгновение – и корочка уже темнеет, печенье становится горьким и пригорелым.

С Биллом было проще. Проживающий большую часть времени во Франции сын не мог отказать себе в кусочке рождественского кекса, пропитанного ароматным ромом, с кусочками вишни, лимонных и апельсиновых цукатов и орехами. 

Похоже, в Румынии таких кексов тоже не было, потому что и Чарли среди всех сластей выбирал именно его. Он, правда, обещал привести с собой друга, и Молли замерла в нерешительности. Неизвестный «очень важный для меня друг, мам» мог не любить кексы. Он не был англичанином, поэтому, поколебавшись, Молли решила испечь рождественское сахарное печенье с кусочками шоколада.

«Драконологи любят сладкое, – размышляла Молли, нарезая ножом толстую плитку шоколада на неровные кусочки. Крошки она машинально кинула в рот. – Надеюсь, они понравятся этому Юзефу. И мы все понравимся».  
Печенье с шоколадом поблескивало в печи, шоколад подтаивал, отчего его острые уголки плавились, становясь округлыми и аппетитными.  
Но Молли уже не смотрела на него, у неё были другие заботы.

Перси и Пенелопа. Если в случае Флер Молли лишь подозревала об особом питании, то о Пенелопе она знала наверняка. Бедная девочка была склонна к полноте, как и она сама, но отчаянно с этим боролась. Можно было приготовить легкое яблочное пирожное, но Молли тоже была молодой, и слишком хорошо знала, чего на самом деле хочется девочке.  
«Не могу же я отказать маме моего мужа, ведь так?» – пробормотала себе под нос Молли, передразнивая невестку. Она замешивала шоколадное тесто для брауни. 

Много сливок, много шоколада – теплое тесто пахло так одуряюще, что Молли не удержалась – и, как в юности, сунула палец в вязкую смесь и облизала его, жмурясь от удовольствия.

Перси будет то же, что и его супруга – Молли была уверена в этом. И, конечно, горячие печеные яблоки, которые Молли поставит в духовку, когда семья сына перешагнет порог родительского дома.

Джордж. Каждый раз, когда Молли думала о нем, её сердце мучительно сжималось. Близнецы любили одно и то же, ореховый пирог с патокой больше всего нравился обоим, но сделать пирог на Рождество – значило и вспомнить Фреда, и заставить грустить Джорджа.  
Молли неизменно принималась за пирог, но с собой поделать ничего не могла – он получался уже не совсем такой, как раньше – слишком много патоки, слишком сладкий, хотя ей было известно, что съеден он будет без остатка.

Молли ложилась спать совсем поздно ночью, продолжая бессонно смотреть в потолок и решать, чем займется утром. Анжелина была с первого дня без ума от её овсяного печенья с медом и вишней, хоть на вид печенье и было неказистым, но вкус решал всё.

Младшие дети… 

Молли силилась, чтобы не заплакать в подушку. Как она могла из-за войны, из-за беспокойства за семью не заметить, как тяжело её младшему сыну? Как стыдится он домашнего печенья и мантии Фабиана, как отчаянно смотрит на Диагон-аллее на шоколадных лягушек? Только для него Молли могла пойти на такое и на стол, накрытый её руками, положить коробку с покупными лягушками. Может, он даже не помнит о своих детских страданиях, а может, когда-нибудь всё-таки простит её.

Как и всеми детьми, Молли невероятно гордилась своей магглорожденной невесткой, которая уверенно шла к министерскому креслу. Строгая и неприступная – Молли нравилось думать, что только ей известен маленький секрет – мисс Зазнайка, а теперь холодная и успешная миссис Уизли по-прежнему любила сказки. Имбирных пряничных человечков Молли пекла специально для неё, делая вид, что это для детей. Пару штук она оставляла нераскрашенными, зная, что неловко чувствующая себя на кухне невестка не сможет отказать себе в удовольствии нарисовать им глаза и улыбки и разделить с мужем и лучшим другом.

Гарри. Вот кто ставил Молли в тупик. Она украшала любимые дочерью марципановые печенья и думала. Гарри нравилось всё. Он не выделял ни одно из блюд, с одинаковым удовольствием присоединяясь к поеданию кекса или со шкодливой улыбкой подцепляя миндальное печенье Флер. Для него, как и для самой Молли, не печенье и даже не украшенная ель были праздником. Он просто любил чувствовать себя членом большой семьи. Но как хотелось угодить единственному зятю – и Молли продолжала думать, машинально пересыпая изюм цвета темного янтаря и замешивая воздушное тесто для булочек.

– Совсем скоро праздник, – Артур вошел почти неслышно, отряхивая налипшие на мантию снежинки. – Звезды такие яркие, с ума сойти. М-м… милая, это мои любимые булочки, я ведь правильно понимаю?

– Да, – спрятав руки за спиной, чтобы не испачкать мужа мукой, Молли привстала на цыпочки и чмокнула его в нос. – Спасибо, дорогой, это то, что нужно!

Она оставила удивленного мужа и принялась сыпать муку на стол.  
– Ваниль, имбирь, – бормотала она себе под нос. – Ну конечно же! Рождественские звезды! Гарри обязательно понравятся рождественские звезды! – не удержавшись, воскликнула она, не замечая, как с улыбкой смотрит на неё муж.

Вся укутанная облаком муки, с горящими как звездочки глазами, с разрумянившимися словно яблоки щеками, она выглядела молодой и счастливой, как и много лет назад, когда дом был полон детьми и шумом. И в такие моменты Артур думал о том, что просто невозможно любить еще сильнее.


End file.
